


The Shimmer in your Eyes

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Series: Glowing Soulmates AU [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But also, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Growing Up, Homophobia, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Multi, Na Jaemin-centric, Slightly Anyways, Slow Build, Talking, Understanding, a little bit of, jaemin? more like poor baby boy, struggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Jaemin can see the shimmer in the eyes of soulmates, the reflection of their glows. He doesn't have a problem with it until both of his crushes have that shimmer in their eyes when they look at each other.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Glowing Soulmates AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 117





	The Shimmer in your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> And the second part is out! It can be read solo but for a little more context I think reading the first work first would be beneficial.
> 
> I really liked writing this and see it from Jaemin's perspective as opposed to Mark's. I hope you like it too :)

When Jaemin’s parents move and Jaemin with them, he’s shy and not confident at all. He doesn’t make friends with any of the other kids in his class but he doesn’t mind being alone anyways. Jaemin is content just watching his classmates have fun on the playground and in class and telling his parents about it at dinner.

Two boys in particular catch his eye. One is a year above Jaemin and the other is in Jaemin’s year. Their names are Mark and Donghyuck and they are always glued together. During breaks, Jaemin will see them seek each other out like they can’t be apart for too long. Apart from each other they don’t seem to have any other friends but it doesn’t look like they mind much.

Sometimes, Jaemin catches one boy looking at the other when he isn’t looking and he wonders what goes on in their heads. When they look at each other their eyes are so extremely fond. When Jaemin first sees them look at each other and sees the emotion in their eyes he makes the decision to look at how his parents look at each other.

His parents’ looks aren’t even half as fond as Mark and Donghyuck’s. Sure, sometimes they’ll seem fonder or _something_ but it doesn’t have the same feeling to it.

Jaemin only notices the most important part about the two other boys a while later. He’s watching Donghyuck trying to climb up the slides and Mark standing on the ground, smiling softly and hovering near Donghyuck, always looking up at him.

When Donghyuck arrives at the top and turns around with a bright smile a cloud gets in front of the sun, shadowing everything. Everything but Donghyuck and Mark’s eyes. For some reason their eyes seem even brighter, like they have their own glow. Donghyuck looks away from Mark for a second and his eyes look normal.

Jaemin sucks in a sharp breath. That day a question that will whirr around in his mind for a while forms.

Why do their eyes shimmer when they look at each other?

* * *

For a while, Jaemin’s favourite topic at dinner are Mark and Donghyuck.

“No mom, you don’t understand. Their eyes literally _glow_ when they look at each other. What could it be other than love? And they’re so careful with each other and so nice and everything. They act more in love than you and dad do.” Jaemin hastily stuffs a bite of his food in his mouth at the glare his mother shoots him. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. Jaemin’s father just takes a swig of his water and pats Jaemin on the back.

“Boys can’t love _boys_ , Jaemin. Surely, they’re only very good friends. And the glow in their eyes is a figment of your imagination,” he says, making Jaemin pout.

“Why can’t boys love boys? Isn’t it the same?” he asks and his mother shakes her head. She places her cutlery on her finished plate and wipes her mouth with a napkin before answering, “It’s a genetic defect. Love is meant to be between a man and a woman. People of the same sex, let alone kids your age, shouldn’t feel anything like that. It’s just wrong.”

For some reason, it hurts Jaemin to hear that from his mother and to see his father nod when Jaemin looks at him. Jaemin doesn’t talk about Mark and Donghyuck at dinner after that anymore. He still doesn’t understand why it would be wrong for them to love each other but he doesn’t dare to ask his mother for another explanation. She’s more adamant for him to read books now. Books where a girl falls in love with a boy and a boy falls in love with a girl, never anything else.

In school, Jaemin continues to watch Mark and Donghyuck play around. They laugh and they have fun and the way they look at each other doesn’t seem wrong to Jaemin at all.

“Teacher?” Jaemin asks Ms Mona one time, “Is it wrong for a boy to love a boy?”

The young teacher shakes her head with a smile and crouches down to be on the same eye-level as Jaemin. He catches himself wanting to hold her hand. Ms Mona is nice and patient. She always listens to everyone who comes to her and she doesn’t talk as if Jaemin and the others didn’t know anything.

“Of course it’s not wrong, Jaemin. Who told you that?”

“My parents,” Jaemin answers, eyes stubbornly staying on his shoes in fear of… of _something_. Ms Mona only softly taps Jaemin’s hand and when he looks up at her she’s smiling at him with gentle eyes and says, “Then your parents are wrong, alright? Don’t believe everything your parents tell you and form your own opinions. Do _you_ think it’s wrong when a boy loves a boy or a girl loves a girl?”

Jaemin shakes his head quickly and Ms Mona’s smile widens.

“See? Then you have your answer already.”

Jaemin nods and Ms Mona sends him off to the playground again. He sits down in one of the swings and watches as Mark and Donghyuck hug tightly before Donghyuck dashes away after yelling, “Tag! You're It!” and Mark chases after him with a scream. They seem happy.

* * *

In middle school, Jaemin ends up in the same class as Donghyuck. He’s confident in approaching the other boy now. He’s watched him from afar for a long time. Donghyuck is all radiant smiles and laughs and overwhelming warmth when Jaemin asks him if they can be friends.

“Of course!” Donghyuck almost screams as he throws his arms around Jaemin. Jaemin didn’t expect such an enthusiastic response but he definitely doesn’t have anything against it.

The next break Jaemin is officially introduced to Mark, who is, like Jaemin had expected, much more mellow. He smiles too when Donghyuck introduces Jaemin as his ‘new second best friend Jaemin… What’s your last name?’

Mark giggles and reaches out his hand for Jaemin to shake. Jaemin takes it, smiling back brightly, somehow feeling a warmth spread in his chest, a happiness he didn’t know he’d experience by befriending the two boys.

They’re rowdy but not in a bad way. Donghyuck teases Mark a lot more than Jaemin saw before and Mark teases back just as much. Still, they hold hands when they walk home together, sometimes even as they tease each other. Jaemin is happy about being friends with them, especially when he sees that their eyes still shimmer.

Half a year into their friendship, Jaemin gets introduced to Johnny, Mark’s older brother. He’s seven years older, already in high school, almost done with it. He’s somewhat admirable and he exudes an aura that just calms Jaemin.

“If you ever have any concerns or questions about anything, you can ask me. I promise not to tell anyone else,” Johnny tells him and Jaemin believes the older boy immediately. Mark and Donghyuck rave about him a lot. Especially when Jaemin, Mark and Donghyuck are all gathered in Mark’s room and Johnny just supplied them with a plate full of apple slices, the compliments and beautiful stories come non-stop. Jaemin can only think about how much he wishes he had a sibling too.

He tells Donghyuck that when they’re walking home from Mark’s place. Donghyuck only laughs and pulls him into a side hug.

“Johnny can be your brother too,” he says. Jaemin hopes that it’s true.

* * *

Just a few months later, the question in Jaemin’s mind comes to the forefront again. The occasion is Donghyuck being angry at Mark for buying the new game for his game console without Donghyuck. His anger doesn’t last long, maybe ten minutes, but in those ten minutes, Donghyuck’s eyes still shine when he looks at Mark. And Jaemin is sure, they wouldn’t do that when he’s angry if it wasn’t something supernatural or something.

Mark invites Donghyuck and Jaemin to play the game on the weekend and Donghyuck’s anger is forgotten but the shimmer stays fresh in Jaemin’s mind. He agrees of course, it’s always fun to play with the two, but his mind is somewhere else.

On the weekend, Jaemin and Mark end up alone for a bit. Donghyuck is running late because his mother wants him to do his homework for next week before going over to Mark’s.

To fill the time with something before they can start playing the game they actually want to play, Jaemin and Mark play something else first. Jaemin settles on Mark’s bed and Mark on his floor.

Jaemin isn’t able to concentrate on the game much. The question is always on his mind now and he can’t get rid of it. Mark is sitting on the ground, leaning left and right as if that will make him any better. Jaemin can’t take it any more.

“What do you think of Donghyuck?” Jaemin asks, trying to ease them both into the topic he’s about to bring up. Mark pauses the game and looks up at the younger boy but Jaemin can’t bring himself to look back. Something is stopping him, something doesn’t want him to see Mark’s eyes right now.

“I love him.” Well, Jaemin had expected as much. He doesn’t know how else to explain it but it had to be more than just love for them to look like that with each other. “I’m _in love_ with him. I don’t know how to explain it. Mom says I can’t be in love at my age but I don’t believe her.” Jaemin agrees. What Mark and Donghyuck have is something he hasn’t seen anywhere else. If it isn’t love Jaemin doesn’t know what is. “What do I feel for Donghyuck then? He’s so pretty, so bright. _God_ , I just want to hold his hand every day and never let go. He completes me, y’know? He’s my soulmate.”

Soulmate. Jaemin hums to tell Mark that he listened, before leaning back against the wall. His mind is going a hundred miles an hour. It makes sense even though it does sound a bit weird. Usually, no one, especially no one their age, would call someone their soulmate with as much finality as Mark had. But the way their eyes shimmer and the bond they share since before Jaemin had even first seen them Jaemin doubts there’s a better word to describe it. Still, he’s a little hesitant to ask. It’s not exactly a normal question but there’s barely anything normal about their situation right now.

“Is that why your eyes shimmer when you look at each other?”

Mark raises an eyebrow and doesn’t take his eyes of Jaemin. The younger’s fingers twitch nervously. God, had he said something wrong after all?

“You see our eyes shimmer?” Mark asks. Jaemin clenches his jaw and nods before unpausing the game. He doesn’t want Mark to look at him right now. It makes the situation even more real, makes Jaemin more aware of how weird he is.

Mark turns back to look at the TV and continues playing the game. Jaemin feels grateful towards him that he doesn’t insist on maintaining eye contact. There isn’t a long silence until Mark speaks up again. His voice is calm like he isn’t fazed at all.

“We glow for each other. Donghyuck is a bit like a little sun and he says my glow is kind of greenish. Nobody else can see it though,” he explains like it isn’t the first time he does it.

It makes sense that they would glow for each other. The shimmer is the glow they see around each other. Jaemin doesn’t want to think about why he can see the reflection of their glows in their eyes. It would hurt his head and he probably wouldn’t be in a good mood after. So Jaemin only hums in acknowledgment once again.

Later, when Donghyuck joins them, Jaemin pays closer attention to what the two of them do, how they do it, what their eyes look like. They’re awfully close. Even when they’re not physically close with Mark still on the floor and Donghyuck next to Jaemin on the bed, they feel close. They look at each other and their eyes literally light up. Unsurprisingly, they keep their eyes on one another for longer than they have to.

Jaemin doesn’t complain, why would he? He’s happy his friends are happy and he hopes it stays that way.

* * *

Jaemin meets Renjun and his whole world flips. Renjun is small, kind of petite and quiet. The two of them meet at a preparation class for high school, sitting next to each other every time. They don’t talk much at first, considering Renjun seems shy and Jaemin kind of _is_.

The first time they strike a conversation is because Renjun forgot his eraser.

“Excuse me?” he asks, leaning over to Jaemin a bit. Jaemin looks up in surprise, eyes wide at their proximity. Oddly enough, Renjun doesn’t pull back, only gracing Jaemin with a small smile that makes Jaemin’s heart beat faster, and asking, “Could I borrow your eraser? I kind of forgot mine.”

Jaemin nods mutely and hands Renjun the eraser. The smaller boy takes it with a grateful smile and leans back again. Jaemin takes a deep breath with his back turned to Renjun, unsure as to why his heart was so out of control.

After that, Jaemin and Renjun slowly start to get closer, talking outside of class and even meeting up sometimes. Jaemin learns a lot about Renjun, like his love for art and how he hopes to become a professional artist someday. How he can speak three languages and is generally skilled in everything. Renjun denies it every time Jaemin brings it up but he's extremely smart and still aware of social cues.

Jaemin is happy to find out that he and Renjun will attend the same high school and promises to introduce the older boy to Mark and Donghyuck then. Renjun only laughs and agrees with a smile. Jaemin’s heart clenches in his chest.

* * *

He thought that would be it. He’d crush on Renjun and eventually he’d confess, maybe when he wasn’t scared of his parents anymore but alas that wasn’t the case.

The one preventing Jaemin’s plan to ever see the light of day is Lee, goddamn, Jeno. Jeno with his sharp features but soft eye smile. With his height and his sweet personality and his little mole.

Jaemin decides Jeno is dangerous the second he lays his eyes on the boy. It’s the try-outs for the basketball team when he sees him for the first time. Nobody is standing or sitting by him but Jeno doesn’t seem particularly bothered, picking at a few loose strings on his jersey. Jaemin might find him a little intimidating but he doesn’t want anyone to be alone so he walks up to him and says, “Hey, my name’s Jaemin. What’s yours?”

Jeno looks up at him and his eye smile makes its first appearance. Jaemin can almost feel his cheeks heat up.

“I’m Jeno. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice, um, nice to meet you too,” Jaemin stutters with a hammering heart and Jeno giggles, fucking _giggles_. Renjun comes to Jaemin’s mind then and he immediately becomes confused. He still feels the same about Renjun, how could Jeno have the same effect on him? Or at least a similar one?

Those questions have to wait to be answered until after try-outs and much to Jaemin’s dismay (and delight) he gets sorted into the team playing against Jeno’s. Jeno is extremely good at basketball as it seems. He slam dunks after slam dunks and Jaemin’s team can’t catch a break though they do block him sometimes and score a few times themselves. The good thing about being on the opposite team is that he can see Jeno’s incredibly passionate eyes and his wonderful form from up close.

Jaemin goes home that day as an official member of the basketball team, along with Jeno and a few other boys, and an extremely confused boy. He tries to figure it out by himself first but Jaemin was never much the thinker. He relies more on his feelings. And his feelings tell him to talk to Johnny so he does.

Johnny has become somewhat of a guru for anything and since he himself told Jaemin to come to him with any concerns, Jaemin takes him up at that.

They’re sitting on Johnny’s bed, both of them cross-legged and facing the other. Johnny looks at Jaemin with soft and understanding eyes and Jaemin immediately knows he will never be judged by the older boy. He feels safe here, like nothing bad could ever happen to him. Taking a deep breath he begins, “Okay, so… I like this boy, right?”

Johnny nods and smiles but doesn’t say anything. Jaemin likes that about him. He always seems to know what to do in what situation. Taking another deep breath, Jaemin tries to gather his thoughts and find the best way to word what he was feeling. It was kind of turmoil inside him, confused how and why he liked two boys at the same time, if that was even possible.

“Okay, I like this boy,” Jaemin begins again and Johnny nods again. “But I also like another boy. But, like, in the same way? I don’t know. They both make my heart beat fast and they’re both on my mind a lot. Is that even possible? Is it normal? Is something wrong with me?”

Johnny lets Jaemin ramble. He doesn’t stop the younger boy when he goes on and on about them, when he talks about Jeno’s eye smile and Renjun’s fluffy hair and the way both of them make them feel. Jaemin asks whether it’s normal a lot of times because he’s never heard of this. Aren’t romantic feelings supposed to be two people only?

“It’s totally normal,” Johnny says when Jaemin finally closes his mouth. Jaemin tilts his head and looks at him unbelievingly. The young man in front of him, however, only continues, “Liking two or more people at the same time is called polyamory.” Jaemin tries the word out on his tongue. Polyamory. “You aren’t the only person who likes two people at the same time. Maybe your crushes are polyamorous too. But remember this-“ Johnny leans forward and so does Jaemin. Their noses are almost touching. “Even if your crushes might both like you back it doesn’t automatically mean they also like each other. They might not be open to a polygamous relationship so you shouldn’t be too hopeful but also not too hopeless, okay?”

Jaemin nods and Johnny pulls him into his lap and ruffles his hair.

“God, you’re so grown up already. I can’t believe I’m already giving you love advice,” he coos and Jaemin pulls a face and pushes himself away from Johnny’s chest.

“Shut up, old man.”

Johnny pouts before throwing Jaemin on his bed and attacking him with tickles. Jaemin laughs until his sides hurt and his eyes are tearing up. He declares defeat and Johnny sits back on his heels with a smug look on his face.

“If you ever need a wingman, I’m available at all times,” he says and Jaemin smacks him.

* * *

For some reason, Jaemin thinks it’ll be nice to introduce his friends to each other so, on the first day of school, he grabs both Jeno and Renjun and drags them to the lunch table Mark had basically reserved them for the last year.

“This is Jeno and Renjun,” Jaemin introduces them, smiling. “Jeno is my teammate from the basketball team and Renjun and I went to the same summer classes.”

Donghyuck and Mark are quick to present the other two with bright smiles. Jeno and Renjun turn to look at each other for the first time and Jaemin watches with a proud smile, feeling somewhat accomplished. At least until he sees the shimmer. That damn shimmer.

In Jeno’s eyes it’s orange, in Renjun’s blue. Jaemin hopes his smile is still in place as he sits down at the table and feels his chest hurt as his crushes’ eyes flicker over each other. It hurts him and yet Jaemin feels like he’s unable to look away.

Jeno and Renjun sit down next to Jaemin, starting up a conversation with Mark and Donghyuck, all the while brushing their arms together. Jaemin’s heart jumps when Renjun asks him a question and he answers it vaguely, hoping to just get out of this situation.

Over the year, Jeno and Renjun become closer, naturally, but they never leave Jaemin out of anything. As far as Jaemin is aware they don’t start dating or anything but he can’t help but feel like he’s made a mistake. How could he have thought it would work out? How could he have been so foolish?

Whenever Jeno and Renjun look at each other their eyes shimmer and the pain in Jaemin’s chest grows again. Yet, he can’t seem to distance himself from them. He can also not get over how he feels for them and that’s how he ends up in the cinema’s restroom, bawling his eyes out.

The three of them, Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun, went to watch the new movie that had come out. Jaemin wasn’t particularly interested from the start but he couldn’t say no so he went with. Jeno and Renjun sat next to each other. Their hands brushed again and again and again until Jeno finally grabbed Renjun’s hand and held it tight. Renjun looked at him and his eyes shimmered and when he shifted his gaze to land on Jaemin, they didn’t anymore.

And now, Jaemin sat on the toilet, face buried in between his knees and tears staining his new jeans. It hurts. It hurts so much to look them in the eyes and see nothing, nothing special at least. Not a single shimmer in sight.

For the first time Jaemin wishes someone’s eyes shimmered when they look at him.

* * *

The next year and a half nothing changes, except that Jaemin gets better at hiding how he feels. Jeno and Renjun look at each other and Jaemin can tease them about it. They hold hands and Jaemin can complain about being the only one without a hand to hold and then, sometimes, Jeno grabs his one hand and Renjun the other and they tell him to shut up.

Donghyuck only ever giggles behind his hand at them and Mark seems completely oblivious as to what’s going on. It becomes surprisingly easy to ignore whatever is going on in Jaemin’s chest. He thinks he’s become pretty good at it but he’s proved otherwise on Mark’s seventeenth birthday party.

It’s just the five of them, Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin. Johnny stays in his dorm for one weekend and Mark’s parents went on a trip over the weekend. They have the house for themselves and Jaemin gets kitchen duty. Jeno volunteers to help him and so they end up in the kitchen, preparing Spaghetti Bolognese.

“You’re really good at this,” Jeno compliments and Jaemin feels himself blush. He clears his throat and thanks Jeno, ready to blame the rising steam for the red on his face but Jeno doesn’t say anything about it. He just stands next to Jaemin with his little smile and keeps silent.

Donghyuck arrives last, just as Jaemin orders Jeno to bring out the plates and cutlery. Jaemin can vaguely make out Renjun who asks, “You two dating?” and receives _I guess you could say that_ as an answer. Jaemin snorts and calls out, “You think they would know if they’re dating when they’re both dumb as shit?”

Jeno chuckles before stepping out of the kitchen and into the living room with plates and cutlery in hand. Jaemin takes that moment to take a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself and rid himself of that domestic feeling with Jeno beside him as he cooks.

The rest of the day goes pretty smoothly. Mark gets covered in cake and half a food fight ensues before Renjun gets hit and everybody scrambles to apologize. Renjun’s not scary when he’s angry but sometimes he gives them the silent treatment and that’s terrifying. This time though he only gets rid of the food and doesn’t do anything, giving them a pass because it’s Mark’s birthday.

They watch a movie after. Mamma Mia. Donghyuck calls it a classic and sings along to every song as Mark stares at him with fond eyes and everybody else groans. Mamma Mia is great and all but not fifteen times in a row.

Jaemin is happy for Mark and Donghyuck. He still likes watching them interact and their eyes shimmer but he can’t bring himself to feel the same about Jeno and Renjun. Their eyes shimmer and Jaemin breaks a little inside. He’s holding up though. Someday he’s going to get over them. Someday.

It becomes apparent that that day isn’t today when Jaemin tears up again when Renjun presses a soft kiss to Jeno’s cheeks. They never displayed affection like that, at least not in front of Jaemin. Mark and Donghyuck seem unbothered, like they see it every day. Jaemin chokes on the feelings rising in his throat and runs to the bathroom when Jeno looks up at him.

He doesn’t expect them to come after him but they do. Someone knocks on the bathroom door and Renjun’s muffled voice comes through the door.

“Could you open the door, Jaemin? We just wanna talk.”

Jaemin shakes his head, completely ignoring that Renjun can’t see him. There’s a shuffle and then Jeno says, “Jaem, please. We know something’s up with you and we just want you to be honest with us.”

So they already say ‘we’. Of course they do. Of course.

Taking a shuddering breath, Jaemin gets up from the ground. He’s made up his mind. He’s going to tell Jeno and Renjun he likes them and he’s going to be rejected. Then he’ll mope in his room for at least a month before returning like nothing ever happened.

When Jaemin opens the door, Jeno falls face first into him, arms immediately coming up to wrap around Jaemin and hold him in place. Renjun follows soon after, squeezing past Jeno and enveloping Jaemin in a side hug.

“Don’t do that, Jaem,” Jeno whispers into Jaemin’s neck and the younger boy slowly shakes his head. He’s confused. He didn’t think anything like this would happen and he feels numb, like he just forgot everything. How to think, how to breathe, how to feel.

Jaemin opens his mouth to say something, he doesn’t know what, but Renjun beats him to it.

“We thought you liked us too but we weren’t a hundred percent sure so we didn’t say anything but now we’re confident. I wanna say this before you do anything, Min, and that’s that we’re sorry. We didn’t know how else to find out how you feel so we chose action,” Renjun explains but Jaemin needs a little time to reboot.

_Like us too? We’re sorry? Didn’t know how else to find out?_

“Um,” Jaemin begins and both Renjun and Jeno pull back to look at him. “I- you- you like me?”

Jeno and Renjun nod and Jeno shoots Jaemin a tentative smile. Jaemin blinks a few times in rapid succession, trying to wrap his head around it.

“But- but you’re _soulmates_ . And I’m not yours.”

Renjun gently turns Jaemin’s head so that he’s looking at him. The older boy looks apologetic, with a small smile on his face but his eyes kind of sad. Jeno tightens the grip he has around Jaemin’s waist and Jaemin’s head spins. What does this mean?

Renjun’s voice is calm and collected when he declares, right into Jaemin’s face, “We don’t need to be your soulmates to fall in love with you.”

Next to Jaemin, Jeno nods. Jaemin still can’t believe it. Jeno and Renjun like him back somehow . They knew Jaemin has feelings for them but they didn’t know how to go about it. They like- no- love him even though they aren’t his but each other’s soulmates. They know they are each others soulmates and yet, for some reason, they weren’t only in love with each other.

“Jaemin?” Jeno asks when Jaemin is silent for too long. The younger boy looks at him and the worried crease between his brows. He smoothes it out with gentle hands before taking Jeno’s face between them. Jaemin’s heart is hammering against his chest as he throws out all his thoughts and blurts, “If you really love me, kiss me.”

Jeno smiles brightly and Renjun giggles. Jaemin blushes, about to retract his statement when Jeno leans in, pressing his lips to Jaemin’s. Slowly closing his eyes, Jaemin melts into it, letting his hands wander from Jeno’s face to his neck, to his hair.

They kiss slowly and Jeno’s kisses are so soft Jaemin isn’t entirely sure he isn’t dreaming. That feeling is only enhanced when Renjun pipes up from next to them, whining, “When do I get my turn?”

Jaemin pulls back with a breathless giggle and Jeno chases after him, placing another peck on his lips before letting Jaemin go and letting Renjun take his place. Jeno keeps his hand on the small of Jaemin’s back, sending shivers down Jaemin’s spine as Renjun leans up, buries one hand in Jaemin’s hair and the other grips at his arm. Renjun’s kisses are rougher but just as slow. Jaemin thinks he might pass out if this carries on.

They’re disturbed by someone clearing their throat. Donghyuck is standing in the hallway with a raised eyebrow. Renjun steps away from Jaemin but takes his hand and so does Jeno. Jaemin blushes and Donghyuck looks unimpressed.

“Get out of here before you get frisky in Mark’s bathroom.”

The three of them make various silly faces at Donghyuck but step out of the bathroom. They bid Donghyuck goodbye and he waves them off, mumbling something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like _They’re so dumb_ . Jeno gets Jaemin and Renjun to say goodbye to Mark but the older boy barely pays attention anyways.

They decide to go to Jeno’s.

* * *

That night, when they’re all snuggled up in Jeno’s bed, barely big enough to fit Jeno and Jaemin so Renjun has to lie atop of them, Jaemin smiles. He smiles at his two boyfriends and even though their eyes might shimmer when they look at each other but not when they look at Jaemin, the love in them is still just as real.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo. I hope you enjoyed reading this and I have a question for you. If you came here after reading the Markhyuck fic in this series would you be interested in seeing Ten and Johnny's relationship or nah?


End file.
